In order to generate fine patterns for recent semiconductor devices, a method has been studied in which etching mask patterns are formed by using a directed self-assembly (DSA) method. The DSA method utilizes self-aligning properties of a composite polymer material in which two types of polymers are connected to or mixed with each other. PTL 1 discloses an example in which patterns formed by means of the DSA technique are observed through a scanning electron microscope, and an example in which dimensions of the patterns are measured.
It is expected that the charged particle radiation device which is represented by the scanning electron microscope (SEM) and which can measure or inspect fine patterns plays an important role in developing the DSA technique. PTLS 2 and 3 disclose a method for observing a sample after charging the sample and actualizing characteristics of the sample.
In addition, PTL 42 discloses a method in which an image is formed by integrating multiple image data items when pattern measurement is performed using an electron microscope, and in which the number of integration target frames is automatically determined based on determination of whether or not pattern recognition is possible.